Ben 10: Alien Destroyer Episode 1: The Invasion
BEN 10 ALIEN DESTROYER It was a normal day in Bellwood. James Thompson of Channel 5 news was driving his van, putting aside the feeling he had to work for 4 and a half hours at work, listening to the radio. News reporter: And today's news installment, a pack of wild dogs have been spotted near Bellwood. If your in or close to the area of Bellwood , please make sure to keep a lookout. Wild dogs, yeah right. thought James. He took a u-turn right into a traffic jam. James: Aw man... (honks his steering wheel) Hey! What's the hold up? Screams were heard'' as people'' ran from there cars shouting and panicking. James was utterly confused until he noticed, what looked like, three massive dog like creatures tearing up and completley destroying cars. Just as everyone else, James ditched his van and ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, ten- year -old Ben Tennyson was taking his 'self proclaimed' break from saving the world. Gwen: Hey doofus! Ben slowly lowered his sun glasses to reveal his ten-year-old cousin. Ben: Can I help you doofus? Gwen: While you've been slacking off (pulls out a minature radio) reports have been coming in about some dogs in Bellwood! News reporter: ZZZK! A pack of wild dogs have been spotted near Bellwood. Ben instantly springed from his chair with a heroic look on his face. Ben: No worries! I'll just go XLR8 and be there in 10 seconds! He whips out the Omnitrix, twisting and turning the dial until he reached a hologram of a velocaraptor humanoid. He slamned down on the watch being engulfed in a green orb, his bones and appearance growing taller and more muscular. The green orb evaporated and revealed a bulky crystal alien, namned Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Ugh... this is awkward. Gwen: Nice work Ben! Diamondhead dashed to the pond creating what appeared to be a diamondhead surfboard, growing longer so he could Bellwood. As the dogs, which were revealed as Vulpimancers, wrecked everything, Diamondhead looked over the destruction from a high building. Diamondhead: Wildmutts? What are they doing on Earth? One Vulpimancer was chewing on a picece of car, when it's gill-like nostrils picked up a scent. It's infrared vision indentified Diamondhead observing them. It let out a GROWL! signalling, the other Vulpimancers to the trespassers location. Distracted by the Vulpimancers, one of them crept up behind Diamondhead and pounched on him. Diamondhead struggled to keep the attacker of. He threw it off the building, knocking it uncounscious as it hit the stone path. The two remaining Vulpimancers roared at DImondhead. Diamondhead: Let's tango! His hands morphed into sharp like blades and jumped off the building. The Vulpimancers charged at Diamondhead, shwoing off their sharp teeth. He projected crystal shards hitting both of them in the legs. The Vulpimancers struggled to get up, but managed anyway. Diamondhead was instantly pinned down without reacting. His yellow eyes then grew a bright gold and giant diamond hands forced their way out of the ground and gripping the Vulpimancers. Diamondhead: Now sit. Hehehe. Suddenly, a beeping noise emitted from the Omnitrix. The once muscular alien's body corrupted with red and shrank back into his human form. Along with the Crystalsappien, the giant hands dissapeared aswell, the Vulpimancers free. The two dogs circled around Ben, ready to attack. Ben: This is not good. THUMP! THUMP! Ben stared at the Vulpimancers holding their heads in agonising pain. The young hero looked up to see his Grandpa Max, holding what looked like to be a subsonic ray gun. Max: Ben! Catch! He threw a canister into Ben's hands. Ben: What do I do with this? Max: It's a Null void projector! Use it to send the Vulpimancers to the Null void! Obeying the order, Ben pressed the 'fire' button and the lid slid apart. A vortex of such power and force pulled the knocked out aliens into the projector, never to be seen again. Ben: That... was... SO COOL! Back at the RV (dubbed, the Rustbucket ) Gwen had been doing some research on her laptop. Gwen: Um... Ben, Grandpa? You might want to check this out. Max: What is it. Gwen turned her laptop towards Ben and Max's eyes. Gwen: Those Wildmutts weren't the only aliens in America, look. Four arms's in Chicago, Yenaldooshi's in Las Vegas. Ben: But were they all coming from? Gwen: (turning off her laptop) I don't know. Max folded his arms letting out a sigh. Max: Well I know one thing-- we've got to these aliens from invading our planet! He fumbled about in his left pocket and pulled out the Null void projector, handing it to Ben. Max: Your going to need that Ben. Ben: Don't worry Grandpa! I'll stop those aliens! He raised his left arm into the air, the Omnitrix glowing green. Ben: It's hero time! Watching through a portal, a dark figure observed the gang. ???: Ah, the foolish child. The light shined on his left arm, revealing a watch. ???: He'll learn his place. So what did you guys think to my very first (on the internet) first fanfic? Please give me feedback on the series and tell me if your enjoying it so far. Expect another episode tommorow! Bye! Category:Episodes